Carson Caribou (episode)
(at the Playgroup) Madame Gazelle: " Class we've got a new student named Carson Caribou. " Children: " Hello, Carson Caribou! " Carson: " Chet the hell up, strangers! " Madame Gazelle: " Now, now, Carson, this is your first day so please be in good behaviour! " Carson: " Chet up dumb teacher! " Madame Gazelle: " Carson be quiet now! " (Carson kicks Madame Gazelle really hard) Madame Gazelle: " Carson, sit down right now! " (At recess) Peppa: " I love the swings. " Carson: Hey hog poo, what are you doing on MY swings? (Carson Pushes peppa off the swing and gets on) Peppa: " Carson, that wasn't nice, and nobody except Madame can claim these swings, nor the rest of the playground. " Carson: " Chet up, bitch ass pig! " Peppa: " Well, I will tell Madame gazelle on you! " (the bell rings) Madame Gazelle: " Okay class, time to come back in. " (they went inside) Carson: " Hey fucking pig! " Peppa: " I will ignore you (scoffs). " (Carson pours a cup of water on peppa) Carson: " ♪ Peppa is wet, Peppa is wet, Peppa is wet, Peppa is wet! ♪ " (evil laugh) Peppa: " Madame Gazelle! Carson poured a cup of water on me, pushed me off the swing and sweared at me. " Madame Gazelle: Carson, your bullying is enough, go to the time out chair right now! Carson: " Fine, and one more thing... " (throws a rock at the windows and they break, then he knocks down suzy's block tower and he takes Pedro's glasses and throws it in the garbage) Madame Gazelle: " Go to the time out now, young man! " Carson: " Never, Fucking Gazelles! " (throws some blocks at Madame Gazelle) Madame Gazelle: " Right, I will go to call your parents. " (Mr and Mrs. Caribou arrives) Mummy Caribou: " Carson I'm very disappointed of you, you know you should behave here, we're going home, no TV or games for a week! " Carson: " I will be good at home but not here! " (Carson takes out a gun, shoots Peppa's leg and runs away) Peppa: " suspension is not enough... " (blacks out) Everyone in the classroom except Peppa: " No, Peppa! " Madame Gazelle: " Don't panic everyone! I will call the ambulance right away, school's dismissed, but who's gonna look after Peppa while I call the ambulance? " (the whole class leaves, except for Danny Dog) Danny Dog: " Arf, arf! I'll do it! " Madame Gazelle: " Very good, Danny! Now make sure Peppa's wound in her leg doesn't get worse! " (calls 911 asap) TO BE CONCLUDED... I THINK... I MEAN, THIS IS THE CREATOR WE'RE TALKING ABOUT, JUST BECAUSE OREO-AND-EEYORE FIXED THE GRAMMAR DOESN'T MEAN HE OWNS THE PAGE. Madame Gazelle: " What was that? " NOTHING, MADAME! ANYWAYS... TO BE CONCLUDED! Category:Episodes Category:Episodes where something bad happens Category:Not for kids Category:Kids should not see Category:Too much swearing for a kid